


Ceremony

by Miphan



Series: Connections [5]
Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miphan/pseuds/Miphan
Summary: In the end, they lose.





	Ceremony

According to the book weddings take place in churches.

He is fairly certain that such a building doesn't exist. Not even in the city. Papa must have banned them, too. Not that he cares. Hiro seems to think that they don't need one to have a wedding, so it will be okay.

His reflection begs to differ.

The truth is that he is feeling nervous. A different kind of nervous. It's not the same feeling as the one before and during a battle. There is no enemy here. No certain death waiting at every corner. He doesn't have to worry about concentration and remaining connected.

No. The feeling he is experiencing now is worse than that. It gathers in the tip of his stomach and twists until he can't breath. It travels through his veins and freezes him all over. Somehow it warms him at the same time.

He passes a hand over his sweaty forehead and puts his hat in place. Grooms are supposed to be dressed nicely. The uniform is the most formal clothing he owns. He wonders if Kokoro will wear hers. Probably not, if the curtains he spied Ichigo and Miku collecting are any indication.

With one last look at the mirror, he turns and exits his room. The hallways are empty and the house silent. Everyone must be waiting for them. He descends the staircase in a rush, suddenly worried about being late. He paces around, thinking about how many ways the situation can go wrong.

There are many things he doesn't know about weddings. Then again the others don't know every detail either. This wedding is his and Kokoro's. It can go as they want it to. That must be the right way.

He is still pacing when Kokoro arrives. She looks beautiful in her white dress with her hair done up elegantly. The veil that falls over her face dances in an unseen breeze. The flowers in her hair fill the room with a sweet aroma. Her eyes don't leave him as she descends, her shoes clinking at every step. There is a content smile on her face as she places her arm on his. How can she be so calm when he is a beat away from a heart attack?

She looks up at him and smiles.

_Let's find happiness together._

Maybe it's that smile or the seriousness in her eyes that drives his nervousness away. Or maybe it's the fact that he does really want this. To be connected with a person -with Kokoro- in a way that doesn't evolve necessity and survival. They don't have to do this, but they want to.

Ikuno runs to them before he can say anything. She pins a small flower on his uniform and gives Kokoro a bouquet of flowers. They look more like the picture in the book now.

The ringing of the bells marks their queue to step outside. The smiling faces of the people he can call friends reassure him even further. He walks down the aisle with Kokoro feeling pride swell inside him. He laughs with her as cherry blossom petals fall around them.

Futoshi's words pass over his ears as he fulfills his role, the one he wanted to have. Kokoro's hand feels warm when he slips the ring on her finger. His own ring feels cold against his skin, but he knows that it will become a familiar weight with time. They lean closer when Futoshi's speech ends.

Their first kiss had been a surprise to him, something foreign and one-sided. The others... they were full of warmth and affection. Just like this one is going to be.

Their lips are a breath away when the Nines arrive. The soldiers that accompany them raise their guns threateningly. In the ruckus that ensues, he hears someone telling them to run. He doesn't know who it is, but takes their advice nonetheless.

In hindsight, he should have known better.

Even if they ran to the edges of this world, they wouldn't be left alone. They would hunt them down and capture them, dead or alive.

Soldiers block their way to the forest. Hands are on him immediately, pulling him away from Kokoro. He clings on her hand with every ounce of strength he has. His desperation is mirrored in her eyes.

In the end, they lose.

Their hands separate and she shouts his name as they are forced apart.

Her tear-stained eyes focus on his as if they are trying to memorize every part of his face.

Those eyes are the last thing he sees before everything goes black.


End file.
